leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sion/@comment-6016076-20140101205505
Rework concept (thanks for reading) Edit: Great Comments so far! Would appreciate more, thanks ;) Introduction – a perspective on my goals with the rework Overall: Sion is a champion with an inconsistent power curve, split by his duality of AP/AD and a volatile kit that lends itself easily to unhealthy gameplay. I’d like to redefine his role and create a more synergistic and compatible kit. My goal was to conceptualize him as a terrifying bruiser, whose human reason has succumbed to his undead personality; now, he is motivated solely by his passion for the bloodlust of war and killing. I want his teammates to recognize him as a champion who thrives on the frontlines, while his opponents react frantically to survive Sion’s power swelling the longer the battle lasts. In gameplay terms, this translates to a strong all-in dive and teamfight presence, with clearly-defined strengths and counter-play. At the same time, I’d like to preserve his current identifying traits, including if possible AD/AP build routes. For the record, I imagined him wielding a giant 2H hammer, wreaking havoc in the middle of the enemy team while making this kit ;) Here’s a list of my goals for his kit: Passive: His current passive is not very interesting or core to his identity. It is free design space for replacement, which I have done. Passive: Consume the Weak | Gains a soul stack per enemy killed, turret destroyed or champion assist. Soul stacks increase Sion's maximum health by 1/1.5/2 (increases at 8 and 15) Artwork: Sion's weapon absorbs the essence from enemies, showing the fallen's spirit as a white vapor in the form of a screaming skeleton. Sion's size increases at 50/250/500/1000 bonus health, like a lesser Chogath Feast ult. Q: I arranged for his Q to be his primary initiation. I wanted his gap-closer to feel very visceral for players and capture a bulky, savage titan feel consistent with Sion’s warrior theme. I don’t think a single-target stun satisfies this or provides a practical gap closer for Sion’s needs. A key point is the interruptible channel and long cooldown to limit its function as an escape. ' | Sion crouches and channels for 0.5 seconds before launching forward to a target location, dealing 60/100/150/210/280 (+60% AP) magic damage and knocking aside all enemies hit. The range is extended by 100 for each champion hit. This ability can be interrupted during the initial crouch. Range: 600 (max 800) Collision Width: 150 CD: 23/21/19/17/15 ''Artwork - Sion coils into a crouch and a red rectangle appears in his path of flight for all players to see. He launches with Malphite's ult velocity in this direction. This is similar to Jinx's Zap!, but is a gap closer. The ability's range indicator will display two overlapping lines, with the longer line indicating his maximum dash range and being more transparent (possibly color coded). If this transparent area is targeted, Sion will attempt to charge that far, but will stop short if he does not hit the necessary number of champions. W: His W is one of his signature abilities. I left the concept intact, but I tuned it with greater utility to lend it a sense of urgency for opponents, adding to the terror of having a Sion in their midst. A key point is that the shield weakens as Sion weakens, further enhancing his image as a wild beast that is slowly brought down. W: Doom Beckons '|' Sion surrounds himself with a shield for 6 seconds and gains bonus movement speed for the duration of the shield. The bonus begins at 15% and increases by 1/2/3/4/5% each second for the first 4 seconds. After 3 seconds, Sion may activate Massacre. W: Slaughter | Sion detonates the shield, dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies and slowing them by 15/20/25/30/35% for 1.5 seconds. Range: 550 Doom Beckon’s Health: 20/40/60/80/100 (+10% of current health) (+20% AP) Slaughter’s Damage: 80/135/190/245/300 (+70% AP) CD: 8 seconds after detonation Artwork: Tendrils of ghostly images erupt from the surrounding ground, sundering it similar to J4’s ult. E: I am not a fan of a purely passive ability, so I changed his E to a passive and active component. While his Q and W form Sion’s initiation and teamfight presence, his E accomplishes two things: 1) It allows Sion to be effective against tankier targets, a key goal if Sion is to be an unstoppable war machine, and 2) it ramps up over time, providing clear counter play and catering to that aspect of his theme that he grows in power the longer he fights. His E active component is a skill shot that is intended to raise his skill ceiling, so Sion players can better showcase their abilities to an audience. The name is a reference to Arnold Schwarzenegger, just for funsies! I guess I could also see annihilation as another option. E: Enrage - Maim| Sion passively receives a stacking self-buff of 2/3/4/5/6 flat armor reduction with each autoattack dealt. Stacks cap at 6, duration 2.5 seconds. Additional stacks reset the duration (This functions just like Jax's passive Relentless Assault). E: Enrage - Terminate | Every 3 consecutive stacks allows Sion to replace his next autoattack with a massive strike, crushing the terrain in a target direction. A single enemy in front of Sion receives (+110/120/130/140/150% AD) (+100% AP) physical damage and is slowed by 35% for 1 second. All other enemies within range suffer half damage and receive the same slow. This effect can be stored for 10 seconds. Range - 475 units in front of Sion Width – 75 units Range of impact - 150 units in front of Sion. In the case of multiple champions within range, the impact applies only to the nearest one. Can critically strike, but only Spell Vamp applies to its damage. The speed of Terminate is consistent with Sion's Attack Speed. Artwork: A heavy swing whose forces shatters the ground beneath the target and leaves a jagged fissure along its path. R: I left his R mostly intact, since that is one of his identifying traits, but I added a key cooldown reduction component that will help him maintain DPS over extended teamfights and bridge the current gap in his kit between an AD and AP Sion, providing a kit that both routes can benefit entirely from. R: Let Death Reign | Sion gains 30/45/60% attack speed and 30/45/60% Lifesteal for 8/10/12 seconds. His lifesteal restores equal health to nearby allies. In addition, his autoattacks reduce his basic abilities' cooldowns by 1 second per autoattack. Artwork: Sion roars and a vortex of skulls emanate from the ground around him in an upside-down cone shape.